


The words to my heart

by NAK0UME



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAK0UME/pseuds/NAK0UME
Summary: They fly away duo are tasked to write lyrics for their newest song
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The words to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction I’ve made on here. I hope everyone enjoys it! Feel free to give me advice, criticism is highly appreciated. Also the prompt was made by @/respoflyaway on Twitter so go follow them ^^

On days like this where most of the members where off and the fly away duo where the only ones in the door, they often hung out in the redheads room as the atmosphere of the room felt very warm and comfy. Well at least, in Iori’s opinion but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

Although they were in Riku’s bedroom, it wasn’t exactly just to hang out (with the homies....please laugh) unless you call writing a song hanging out. 

“Nee Iori, what should we write the song about?” Riku had his head down on his table as he looked up at Iori with big curious eyes. Gosh he looks like a puppy right-no iori get back to the task at hand. The high schooler clears his throat to temporarily rid of his thoughts for the time being before saying 

“Actually, I was thinking you just write the song” 

Immediately, the older one sat up pouting “Mou! You know we’re supposed to write this together!”

“Of course I know that, but......ah.....” Iori’s cheeks were dusted with a bright pink as he felt his heart racing a bit, but that answer didn’t satisfy the redhead 

“Is Iori trying to slack off?” 

“Of course not! What would be the use in that?”

“They why don’t you wanna write the song? Does Iori not care at all?”

“Nanase-san thats not-“

Iori cut himself off with a sigh as the blush he already had on his face grew. He wasn’t the type to say.....heartfelt things (mainly because he gets embarrassed easily) , but he had no choice at the moment 

“I-I just.....want you to exceed on all areas of this song” he quickly cleared his throat 

“B-But that’s because it would be troublesome if this song doesn’t reach the audience....” 

For a split second, Riku’s eyes widened before his looked down at his lap. D-Did Iori make him mad....? Oh god please don’t have a attack, but to Iori’s surprise, Riku only bit his lip before saying the words “Get out” which still sort of hurt, but Iori was relieved that Riku wasn’t going to have a attack, at least that what it seemed like right? None the less Iori nodded and got up 

“Don’t disappoint me Nanase-san” Was all Iori said before leaving the room

For the rest of the day, the two didn’t talk at all, which did worry Iori more than he would like to admit. All he had in his mind was if he actually did make him mad, not to mention, he hasn’t came out to get food which did not help his worries. Normally he would go make some food for him and deliver it to the redhead while scolding him to take care of himself, but he wasn’t too sure he wanted to hear that at the moment, let alone see him in the first place. He only let out a soft sigh as he decided to go in his room and do some homework for the time being since he honestly didn’t like sitting around and doing nothing. 

Maybe around the middle of the night when Iori was sleeping, he heard his door creaked open which made him jolt awake as his eyes widened.

“N-Nanase-san! Wh-Why are you awake?!” Iori whispered yelled to prevent waking up the others 

“I’m done with the lyrics!”

“It couldn’t have waited till the morning? More importantly, you didn’t come out once after I left your room. You need to take care of yourself”

“I wanted to extra hard on the lyrics! You said not to disappoint you right?”

“I did, but I didn’t say to neglect your health”

“I promise I’ll take better care of myself tomorrow just come and read the lyrics! I’ve been dying to show you!” 

“Then close the door before you open the lights” He says while getting down from his bed as Riku did what he was told, closing the door before opening the lights and giving the lyrics to Iori. At first Iori didn’t really register the lyrics since he was half asleep, but he read over the lyrics once again, his eyes widened, his cheeks reddening as his heartbeat was speeding up. This was a love song.....about him....? Words couldn’t describe how much joy he had. 

“Let’s restart this, I’ll help you this time” 

Riku’s face immediately dropped “Does Iori not like it?”

“No....far from that”

“Then why do you wanna restart...? I worked really hard on that....” Riku asked while looking at Iori with big almost pleading eyes

Oh god....those eyes. The ones that always make him weak. The one that drive him absolutely bonkers. His face only got more red by the second before he ended up hiding his face with his hand and saying 

“A-Am I selfish for wanting to keep the song for myself....? I don’t want it to be shared with anyone else....”

Silence followed for a good couple of seconds before Iori felt a sudden hug which made him fall back onto the floor “N-Nanase-san?!-“

“I’ve never seen Iori like this before....I’m so happy!” He said radiating smiling almost comparable to the sun, so Iori couldn’t help but smile as well 

“So what do you say? Tomorrow morning we meet in your room after we eat breakfast” In which the redhead happily nodded in agreement, but he thought for a bit before saying 

“Actually....can we do it when we first wake up?”

“Eh? How are we going to do that?”

“A-Ah well.....I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight” 

Iori’s eyes immediately widened as he was stumbling with his words before managing to say 

“Why did you only bring this up now?!”

“It’s ok if you don’t want to! I just.....I feel bad for just kicking you out of my room so harshly. I’m sorry....”

Iori thought about it for a bit before looking away to cover his ever growing blush “G-Go ahead....you’re so embarrassing sometimes....”

Iori could only here the redhead giggle

“Then let’s hurry up and get up”

“Says the person who initially woke me up” He says with a soft chuckle before he climbed up and laid down 

“Ah- I should’ve turned off the light...”

“It’s fine Nanase-san, I’m too lazy to get up, besides we want to go to sleep if we want to fully rested tomorrow”

“Hai Hai~ hehe~ Oh! One more thing” From there Riku proceeded to kiss Iori’s cheek before he snuggled in with Iori “Good night Iori”

Iori was stunned for a second, but a smile made a way onto his face as he surprisingly returned the favor and kissed the top of Riku’s head and before he drifted off to sleep, he said one more thing

“Good night.....Riku-san”


End file.
